


Бояться лучше вместе

by batrincos



Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Хэллоуин, Юмор, повседневность, привидения, флафф, я сто раз перепроверила как пишется слово "привидения"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: — Можно я тебя поцелую, пока мы не умерли?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Halloween 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Бояться лучше вместе

**Author's Note:**

> my day be so bad then BOOM asanoya!!!!!!!!

Октябрь выдался тёплым; Асахи шёл немного позади Нои и рассматривал его плечи, торчащие над сползшей олимпийкой. На его ярко-зелёной футболке наверняка была очередная жизнеутверждающая надпись; Асахи старался не думать о том, что Ноя — осознанно или нет, — пытается поддержать всех вокруг любыми возможными способами. Эта мысль делала октябрь ещё теплее, и Асахи не хотел анализировать, почему.

Сегодня по пути домой вся их команда обсуждала Хеллоуин, и, когда Хината в очередной раз заявил, что он непременно станет самым страшным привидением на планете, Танака, расхохотавшись, взъерошил его волосы и включился в дискуссию.

Ноя, воспользовавшись этим, немного притормозил, давая Асахи возможность себя нагнать.

— Тебе не кажется странным, что все считают привидения страшными? — спросил Ноя, как только они поравнялись.

После тренировки Асахи чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы думать, какой из ответов будет являться правильным в данной ситуации — и какой из них понравится Ное больше всего, — поэтому он сказал первое, что пришло в голову.

— Нет?.. Они же действительно страшные.

— Что? — Ноя нахмурился и посмотрел на него снизу вверх.

Асахи показалось, что голоса остальных сокомандников вдруг стали тише.

— Что? — глупо повторил Асахи.

Ноя фыркнул.

— Привидения не страшные. Я понимаю, вампиры, да? У них клыки и они убивают людей ради крови. Оборотни превращаются в огромных волков в полнолуние. Ведьмы пользуются тёмной магией, а ещё у них страшные руки и пальцы. Зомби жрут мозги. Мумии вообще проклинают людей, когда выползают из своих саркофагов. А привидения что? Не платят квартплату? И правда жуть.

Асахи улыбнулся и пожал плечами; его немного закоротило ещё на рассуждениях о страшных руках ведьм — кто вообще о таком задумывается? Ноя сложил руки на груди, всем видом демонстрируя, что готов защищать невиновность привидений до самого конца.

Или пока им не придётся разойтись в разные стороны; Асахи слишком часто жалел, что они не соседи.

— Все боятся привидений, это нормально, — вздохнул Асахи. — К тому же, иногда они много шумят и переворачивают всё в доме с ног на голову…

— Как Хината? — улыбнулся Ноя. — Но ты же не боишься Хинату! К тому же, бесятся обычно полтергейсты, а не привидения. Привидения довольно спокойные.

Теперь Нишиноя звучал как настоящий эксперт, и Асахи поёжился — он искренне надеялся, что дома у Нои не затерялась парочка знакомых призраков, с которыми тот подружился ещё когда был совсем маленьким.

— Откуда ты знаешь?.. — осторожно спросил Асахи.

— Фильмы, чел, ты чего?

Точно. Асахи совсем забыл, что все нормальные подростки любят ужастики. Свой последний (и первый) ужастик Асахи смотрел, когда ему было совсем мало лет, и потом две недели недоверчиво косился на телевизор в гостиной и напрягался каждый раз, когда кто-то звонил на домашний телефон.

— Ну и ещё я дружил с одним, когда был первогодкой. Она была прикольная.

— Ага, — на автомате отозвался Асахи, а потом затормозил. — А?

Ноя тоже остановился и посмотрел на Асахи так, словно он только что сказал, что два плюс два будет три.

— Что?

— Ты только что сказал, что дружил с привидением? Пожалуйста, скажи, что я ослышался.

— Нет, — Ноя горделиво вздёрнул подбородок и продолжил шаг; Асахи ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним. — Уверен, она всё ещё дома, просто я уже сто лет не был в подвале. Рю может подтвердить! Рю, скажи, что это правда!

Танака, очевидно, вообще не слышавший их разговора, обернулся и очень активно закивал головой. Асахи вздохнул; иногда он даже завидовал этой готовности вписаться в любую сомнительную авантюру, даже не зная её содержимого. Впрочем, он не мог осуждать Танаку — Ное сложно было не доверять.

Даже если он говорил про привидения.

Даже если привидения пугали Асахи до трясущихся коленок.

— Ты всё равно мне не веришь, да? — обиженно нахмурился Ноя. — Пойдём сегодня ко мне, готов поспорить, она всё ещё в подвале.

Асахи мысленно прикинул список минусов и плюсов, и в первом столбце у него значилось:

1) фобия всего страшного;  
2) смущение;  
3) необходимость объяснять родителям, почему он ночует не дома;  
4) всезнающие взгляды Суги, Дайчи и Киёко.

Во втором столбце, — размашисто, цветными маркерами, корявым почерком, со звёздочками вокруг, — было написано «Нишиноя».

Асахи согласился кивком.

Ноя просиял и требовательно потянул его за рукав, как только пришла их очередь сворачивать с дороги. В ответ на всезнающие взгляды Суги, Дайчи и Киёко Асахи только неловко пожал плечами; в конце концов, он взрослый человек и имеет право не отчитываться перед друзьями о принятых решениях.

От мысли о привидениях у него вспотели ладони.

Улыбавшийся весь путь Нишиноя здесь вообще ни при чём.

*

В доме было пусто, когда они пришли, и это подвинуло тревожность Асахи с отметки «5» на отметку «9»; он нервно сглотнул, когда Ноя, очевидно решивший пропустить прелюдию, состоящую из «Ты голоден?», или «Хочешь пить?», или хотя бы «Давай занесём шмотки ко мне сначала», сразу направился к лестнице вниз.

— Ты идёшь? — спросил он.

Асахи сбросил на пол свой рюкзак (вместе с чувством самосохранения и уважением собственных принципов) и заставил себя пойти.

Пока Ноя шлёпал босыми стопами по ступенькам вниз, Асахи держался за перила так, будто от них зависела его жизнь, и чем ниже они спускались — тем темнее становилось вокруг. Словно прочитав мысли Асахи, Ноя повернулся к нему и ухмыльнулся.

— Она не любит, когда светло.

На какое-то мгновение, — меньше секунды, Асахи клянётся, — ему показалось, что Ноя хорошо бы смотрелся в роли серийного убийцы, но потом Асахи вспомнил его выражение лица при виде милых видео с котиками и успокоился. Почему-то Асахи считал, что любовь к котикам и жажда крови — это несовместимые понятия.

Хорошо, что он никогда не видел «Остин Пауэрс».

Подвал дома Нои оказался на редкость просторным, пускай и захламлённым; под потолком нашлись узенькие окна, в которые едва-едва проникал свет, но Асахи всё равно облегчённо вздохнул — полной темноты он бы не выдержал. Ему и так было сложно держать себя в руках и не начать держать в руках Ною, чья осанка, казалось, становилась всё увереннее с каждым шагом. Ноя открыл одну из дверей и завёл их обоих в небольшую комнату; по бокам от входа кучился всякий хлам — Асахи успел разглядеть лыжную маску, чехол от гитары и три коробки цветных карандашей.

У противоположной от двери стены стоял диван, на который Ноя с готовностью плюхнулся, подняв облако пыли. Света было недостаточно, чтобы пялиться по сторонам, поэтому Асахи просто присел рядом.

— И что нам теперь делать? — почему-то шёпотом спросил Асахи.

— Ждать, — так же шёпотом ответил Нишиноя.

Асахи откинулся на спинку дивана — его сердце всё ещё билось в горле, хотя здравая часть рассудка пыталась напомнить, что привидений не существует, а Ноя всё придумал; но на этом логическая цепочка обрывалась — зачем Ное придумывать что-то подобное?

Ноя сложил ноги по-турецки и развернулся — его острые коленки теперь упирались Асахи в ногу.

— Асахи-сан, ты боишься?

Нишиноя даже не усмехался, и Асахи вдруг подумалось, что он не стал бы высмеивать кого-то за то, что тот боится привидений.

— Немного, — признался Асахи.

В подвале было темно (а ещё душно — Асахи чувствовал, как горят его щеки), но ему и не надо было чётко видеть улыбку Нишинои, чтобы знать, как она выглядит.

Ноя, в свою очередь, безошибочно нашёл в темноте ладонь Асахи и положил на неё свою. Асахи замер.

— Не бойся, я…

Дальше произошло сразу несколько вещей. Первая — что-то очень громко и глухо стукнуло за дверью. Второе — Нишиноя крепко сжал ладонь Асахи в своей. Третья — у Асахи, кажется, случился микро-инфаркт, и он не был уверен, какой из первых двух пунктов в этом виноват.

— Ноя… Что это было?

Даже в полутьме было видно, что Ноя и сам напугался — он так и не отпустил руку Асахи и напряженно сверлил взглядом дверь.

— Понятия не имею.

— Это твоя призрачная подружка?

— Что? — Ноя быстро посмотрел на Асахи и снова уставился на дверь. — Нет никакой призрачной подружки, я просто не придумал, как позвать тебя домой так, чтобы это не показалось подозрительным.

Асахи нужно было несколько мгновений, чтобы обработать полученную информацию. Он посмотрел на их сцепленные ладони и, находясь в полнейшей прострации, чуть крепче стиснул чужие пальцы. Ноя посмотрел на него из-за плеча — выглядел он виновато.

— А зачем…

— Блин, Асахи, а если у меня в доме и правда привидение, и оно сейчас нас убьёт? Или это убийца? Или грабитель? Или грабитель и убийца? Ты реально хочешь слушать, как я в шестой раз пытался признаться тебе в том, что хочу, чтобы мы были вместе, и снова облажался? Да, я очень плох в импровизации. И я боюсь привидений. И убийц, и грабителей. Можно я тебя поцелую, пока мы не умерли?

Асахи подумал, что лучше бы он и правда умер, потому что смущение достигло значения «невыносимо», и его лицо горело, и ладонь в ладони Нишинои наверняка уже вспотела, и он не мог выдавить из себя ни слова, потому что этого не может быть — не может же быть, чтобы Ноя хотел его поцеловать? А если за дверью на самом деле Танака и они вместе решили его развести? Хотя это было бы жестоко даже для Нои с Танакой.

Ноя выглядел напуганным, — реально напуганным, — и когда стук за дверью повторился, дёрнулся и придвинулся ближе к Асахи.

— Асахи-сан…

Асахи вспомнил, что оставил своё чувство самосохранения валяться где-то рядом со своим рюкзаком у порога, а из подвала выхода всё равно нет — он точно не пролезет в маленькое окошко под самым потолком. Он потянул Ною на себя — в конце концов, если их и правда убьют, он выполнит хоть что-то из своего предсмертного списка.

Не то чтобы до этого дня Асахи подозревал о его существовании.

Ноя встретил его на полпути, немного склонив голову набок, и Асахи вдруг понял, что поцелуи — это отличный способ растянуть любое мгновение, потому что мир вокруг и правда немного замедлился. Он не слышал больше никаких стуков из-за двери, но чувствовал, как Ноя вцепился в его плечи, как осторожно тот его целовал — хотя ситуация совсем к этому не располагала. Асахи почти перетянул его с диванной подушки на свои колени, когда услышал очень чёткое:

— Фу-у-у.

Ноя слетел с дивана в одно мгновение, немного согнул ноги в коленях, будто собрался принять чью-то подачу, и воинственно уставился вперёд. На пороге стояла его маленькая сестра и морщилась.

— Я думала, вы напугаетесь, если я пошумлю за дверью, — обиженно сказала она. — А вы тут целуетесь! Я расскажу всё маме!

И, прежде чем кто-то из них успел опомниться, она умчалась наверх — Асахи слышал топот её ножек по ступенькам.

Сердце Асахи стучало у него в ушах — ещё немного, и он хлопнулся бы в обморок за неимением других вариантов развития событий.

Нишиноя медленно опустился на диван и, уперев локти в колени, закрыл лицо руками.

— Я реально подумал, что нас сейчас убьют, — нервно хохотнул он.

— Я тоже, — кивнул Асахи.

— Ты поэтому… ну?..

Ноя снова смотрел на него через плечо, и Асахи знал, что это тот самый момент, когда ему придётся побыть смелым — Ноя не мог залезть к нему в голову и самостоятельно узнать ответ.

— Нет, — тихо сказал Асахи. — Я тоже… уже давно… и…

Ноя снова закрыл лицо ладонями и покачал головой.

— Боже, я такой дурак, а мама ведь говорила, что надо было тебе ещё раньше во всём признаться. А теперь ты знаешь, что я на самом деле до уссачки боюсь привидений…

— …и лезешь целоваться в экстремальных ситуациях.

Нишиноя повернулся — в этот раз полностью, — и поднял брови в полнейшем восхищении.

— Ты только что посмеялся надо мной?

— Да? — Асахи задумчиво нахмурился для вида. — Да, кажется, да.

— Асахи!

Ноя шутливо пихнул его в плечо, и Асахи воспользовался этим, чтобы перехватить чужое запястье, а затем взять Ною за руку. Он почувствовал, как снова стал на пару оттенков краснее — но оно того стоило; Ною приятно было держать за руку, приятно было чувствовать, как он стискивает ладонь Асахи в ответ.

— Идём отсюда, — пробормотал Ноя. — Ещё одного нападения привидений я не вынесу.

Асахи согласно кивнул.

С другой стороны, может быть, после сегодняшнего вечера Асахи будет испытывать немного больше симпатии к привидениям.

Может, Нишиноя был прав, и их совсем не нужно бояться.


End file.
